


I Get It! You're Sorry!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Best Friends, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Drabble, I Think I'm Addicted to Prompts, Jack Apologizes in True Jack Fashion, Jack Screws Up, Rose Gets Angry, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Jack makes a booboo when taking Rose out for a fun night. She gets angry, and Jack decides some Bruno mars is the solution.





	I Get It! You're Sorry!

"Just shut up and go away Jack!" Rose screamed over her shoulder and stormed down the hallways of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned a corner up ahead, his crystalline eyes glancing up from the tangle of metal in his hand. He arched an eyebrow at the way she was storming away, and Rose fixed him with a look. "Don't say a word, Doctor." He held up his hands and backed out of her way.

She couldn't believe the audacity of Jack. Well, she could, but she was still pissed off. He had promised her a fun party, a night of dancing on a foreign world, but that was not what had happened. He had failed to research the history of the city he took her to, failed to realize she looked like their goddess of fertility, and the amazing party night had gone from dancing to a full blown orgy before she could escape.

Sure, Jack was attractive, and if she had met him under any other circumstances than her traveling with the Doctor, she might have agreed to date him. That didn't mean she was okay with orgies hosted to honor her and ask her nonexistent blessing. The only person allowed to take her to an orgy was the Doctor, but the possibility of that happening was about as good as the possibility of her growing wings.

"Rosie!" Jack called after her, but she ignored her. "I'm sorry!"

"You keep chasing after her, Jack, and you're gonna get slapped." The Doctor called out as a warning.

Rose smacked her hand against the panel that led to the garden that housed her bedroom. She hadn't exactly requested the change of quarters, but the Doctor had surprised her with it a month before and she adored it too much to switch back to her original room.

All she had told the Doctor was that she had always dreamed her flat was a spiral tower when she was a little girl, and that she was a princess in a fairytale. Honestly, what little girl living high above the streets had never had that dream. Then, one night her room had disappeared, and the Doctor had showed her the ivy covered stone tower he had coaxed the TARDIS into building inside one of the garden rooms. There weren't stairs leading from the adorable sitting area up to the bedroom though. The Doctor had installed a tiny wrought iron gated lift to take her up.

Rose stormed out of the lift, tossed the golden dress she had worn over her head and into a corner, and then donned a tank top and pajama shorts before crawling into bed. The wine she had consumed, combined with her livid dash back to the TARDIS, had her exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Luckily for her, the TARDIS dimmed the lights and let her drift to sleep in peace.

The light from the clock on her side table said she'd only been out for three hours when a sound woke her up. Someone was playing music in the garden below her window.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you." Jack's angelic voice was audible, and Rose rubbed her hands over her eyes with a groan. Seriously? "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark, and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you."

Rose rolled over pulling her pillow over her head. Was he seriously doing this? She swore under her breath, and pushed herself up. "We find out what we're made of, when we find ourselves called to help a friend in need." There was a pause followed by Jack swearing, and what sounded like tripping. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe.

"You can count on me like one, two, three I'll be there." He started singing again, and Rose swore she heard what sounded like boots on the wall outside. "And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah."

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains that covered the glassless window open. She peered over the ledge, and sure enough there was a small speaker on the grass blaring the music and Jack was scaling the ivy.

"If you're tossin and you're turnin and you just can't fall asleep, shit." His hands jerked away as the ivy pulled free of the tower. "I'll sing a song, beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, damn it!" This time his boot slipped, making him nearly fall. "Every day, I'll remind you."

Rose gave a snort of laughter as another weak branch gave way, making him slide. "Okay!" She called out. "I get it! You're sorry!" Jack looked up at her and opened his mouth to pick back up. "Stop serenading me and get down before you hurt yourself!"

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry." He kept right on climbing. "I'll never let you go, never say goodbye."

Rose rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Okay! I forgive you! Seriously get down Jack!"

"You forgive me?" He flashed her a contrite smile. "Really?"

"Yes! Now let me sleep before I change my mind." Rose pulled away from the window and closed the curtains. There was a thud of boots on dirt, and the music stopped. She dragged herself back to bed.

"You really do look like a goddess though Rose!" Jack laughed from below.

Rose grabbed the half empty bottle of water she kept by her bed and chunked it through the curtains. There was a solid thud, and she grinned into her pillow as Jack yelped. "Okay! I'm leaving!"

With a relieved sigh, she snuggled into her pillow. Rose was sure this would be funny in the morning, and she was okay with that. She loved this life, even if her boys did get on her nerves sometimes, and she wouldn't trade it for a million worlds.

 

 

 

 


End file.
